


推倒那堵墙

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 盖勒特发现自己被困在了决战的那一天，或许这是一个机会。——不断改变自己的行为赢回爱人的心。





	推倒那堵墙

_ **你爱的人，总有一天会踏遍山河大海与你相逢** _

_ **或消磨，或厮磨。** _

“嘿，告诉我，你的博格特是什么？”

在下了黑魔法防御术课之后，文达•罗齐尔追上了正要出去的盖勒特。这样的的询问让他不大高兴。因为就在刚刚阿不思•邓布利多教授拒绝让盖勒特展现自己的博格特。他的原话怎么说的来着？

——“格林德沃同学的博格特已经私下给我示范过了。在这里我就不给大家展示了，我得表扬格林德沃同学事先预习的好习惯，希望大家多多学习。”

但这明显就是一个借口。

作为德姆斯特朗四年级的交换生，他是最优秀的一批。即使是那个年级第一的文达在他眼里也只是课本高手罢了，而这驱逐博格特的三年级魔法，他在刚入学就学会了。

他敷衍过去了文达，径直朝邓布利多教授的办公室走过去。他心里气鼓鼓的，不单单是阿不思课上的那一点，而是他年长的恋人明明在对他隐瞒着什么。

对，年长的恋人。

十五岁的他和三十岁的教授在他交换学年的第一个月就在一起了，包括拉手亲吻上床。

发展之迅速，如果被曝光到校报上绝对是炸裂级别的存在。

办公室的门禁闭着，不出意料，外面的楼梯又变幻了形状。输入了密码之后，阿不思却不在办公室里。他只好走到麦格教授的办公室里，装作要问问题的乖乖学生去询问邓布利多教授的踪迹。

“好孩子，我也不知道。”

麦格一脸微笑的回答他。她的办公室里还坐着一位被关禁闭的格兰芬多学生，一个在变形课上把同学变成鼻涕虫的奇葩。

他礼貌地感谢了麦格教授，闷闷不乐地回到休息室。文达和卡罗则在玩国际象棋，连老成的麦格道夫都在看书；没人知道他小小的恋爱烦恼。

这也是他一直以来不明白的一点，他的爱人聪明智慧，还会包容人。在他眼里没有比阿不思更好的伴侣了。但盖勒特就是觉得，阿不思有些话不愿意对他说，或者是说他的爱人将他置身于一些事情的外面。

已经傍晚了，盖勒特决定去白天的课堂上看看，他想到博格特就被关在里面的柜子里。倔强的情绪这时候涌了上来，他掏出自己的魔杖，指向黄铜的门锁：“阿拉霍洞开——”

**他偏偏要看一看自己的博格特到底是什么。**

房间里传来奇怪的回声，这一定是博格特那小家伙发出来的。盖勒特朝柜子走近，那博格特似乎感应到了有人过来，柜子开始剧烈的摇晃起来。

“哦，小宝贝。不要急。”盖勒特温和的劝服道，他天生就有一种可以和魔法生物交流的天赋，任何小家伙在他面前都会乖乖的，虽然他对此很不屑。

博格特的大手大脚从柜子的缝隙中露了出来，黑色的脸似乎在盖勒特的面前扬起了丑陋的微笑。

突然邓布利多的脸出现在他面前，他穿着米驼色的马甲，就像平时教学那样的装扮；皮鞋是他买给邓布利多的，棕褐色，皮质是最好的。但阿不思红色的头发凌乱的披散下来，他蓝色的眼睛里充满了恐惧，鲜血沾染在他的脸上，衣服上。

到嘴边的“滑稽滑稽”突然说不出口了，盖勒特瞬间觉得自己手脚冰冷，他像是被人施了石化咒，一动不动地站在远处。

钻心的痛从他的心脏处传了出来，他的额头上布满了豆大的汗珠。盖勒特就那样直挺挺的昏了过去。

他看不到的是，他身旁的所有的景色都变换了模样，霍格沃兹堡、禁林、所有的人，所有的交谈与欢笑都如同散沙一样被风吹走了。

**虚拟的世界。**

◇

盖勒特睁开了眼睛。

他就躺在舒适的大床上，壁炉将房间烧的暖暖和和。他的魔杖放在枕头下面，宽大的衣袍是他最爱的丝绸面料，前几天文达刚刚从中国商人那里为他定制的。

接着他的门该被敲响了，盖勒特如同指针一样精准的预测道。进来的会是文达，端着他最喜欢的美式咖啡，年轻的女巫会尽力的表现出若无其事的样子，但不自觉的踮脚和身体微弱的摇摆透露了她的紧张。

今天是1945年8月15日。

巫师界翘首以盼的日子。

他接过文达手里的咖啡，安抚地碰了碰他最为信任部下的肩膀，“没事的。”

而他当时的原话是，“没事的，等我回来。”

**他再也没回来。**

他感到一丝紧张，见过世面的黑魔王早已经对一切事物都不会展现过多的情绪，他精致且虚假的面具戴了几十年。但是，见到昔日恋人总会让人紧张不是吗？何况这位老情人，还是名满天下的邓布利多。

即使他已经见过邓布利多两次了，在同一天。

**没错，盖勒特•格林德沃永远停在了他与邓布利多决战的那一天。**

真是令人讽刺的事情，他最怕面对的一天他却要不断经历。他究竟是怎么得罪了死神吗？这简直就像是被惩罚的西西弗斯，永无止境地去推那块到了山顶便会掉落的巨大石头。

盖勒特走出自己的宅邸，他的脚步缓慢却坚定。他能感受到他的臣民看着他的拜服眼光，他们对即将到来新世界的期盼。

没人怀疑他会输给邓布利多。他当然也这么想。

这些年频繁的征战，网罗信徒，对待麻瓜和巫师的绝情行径，让他早就忘记了自己当初还有温情的一面。

他满脑子只有征服，他要征服他的爱人，让他在自己身边一起共建伟业。没有比他们二人更般配的搭档，也没有比实现“更伟大的利益”而更重要的事。

曾经的愧疚和不敢面对逐渐变成了扭曲的欲望和对权力越来越大的渴望。

直到，邓布利多满脸血污的和他一起跌落悬崖。

用两败俱伤形容应该是最准确不过了，强风呼啸地吹过二人的耳边。邓布利多满含泪水的唤了他一句，“盖勒特。”

“我终究还是失去你了。”

失去的又何止你一人呢？

盖勒特坐上由几匹巨大的夜骐拉着的马车，他一只手握着接骨木魔杖，另一只手拽着缰绳。他将前往戈德里克山谷，他和邓布利多阔别了四十六年的地方。

不过，在夜骐横空飞起的那刻，他的脑海里忽然一闪而过自己穿着德姆斯特朗的校服在霍格沃兹肆意穿行的画面。

但这份疑虑很快被他丢在脑后。他想的是如何摆脱循环，离开这一天。

爱人的脸出现在了他的面前，邓布利多就站在悬崖最高处。他的大衣被风吹拂，一切都和第一次毫无分别。他习惯性地摸了摸自己空荡的上衣口兜，那是他保持了四十多年的习惯。即使里面的物件曾被自己最讨厌的那个巫师偷走。

邓布利多转过身来看着他。

这是一个千载难逢的机会。他上一次看见邓布利多站在那的时候发生了什么？

他为了逃离死神的诅咒，还未等邓布利多说话便施展了缴械咒。

“阿尔，你输了。”

他是这么说的。

但邓布利多的脸上却出现了从未有过的轻松神色 。时空扭转之际他却又回到了这一天。

难道赢不是答案？

这次，他还有时间。盖勒特的嘴角勾勒起一丝微笑，他想做点什么，一件他遐想过许久却从未做过的事情。

在接近恋人的时候，他用自己粗糙的手掌环住了那纤细的腰肢。邓布利多罕见的吃惊起来，但他没有躲开。 **白巫师也渴望他，** 是的。

盖勒特感到欣喜，他又试探性的将唇移到男人的颈间，接着如愿以偿地得到了一声粗重的喘息。

邓布利多的脸上出现了挣扎的表情，盖勒特一早就听说过，躲在霍格沃兹的教授常年禁欲，连伴侣都不曾有。

手掌游离到腰下方那微微翘起的臀肉，他终于说出了一直以来想要说出口的话。

“我想你，阿尔。”

沙哑的嗓音伴随着久别重逢的深情，邓布利多几乎要把持不住。他的嘴长了又开，轻声的呢喃吐露出来，“……我也是，盖勒特。”

旧居的床窄小，闭塞。随着上面两具健壮的躯体而发出“嘎吱”“嘎吱”的响声。天花板的煤油灯早就落上了一层灰，书桌上还是男人十八岁时的样子，放满了用鹅毛笔书写的泛黄纸张和干涸的墨水瓶。《龙血的十二种用途》那本著作的草稿就在这些的最上层，里面夹着一张未曾带走的照片，金发的男孩环抱着羞怯的伴侣。

男人的脊背十分消瘦，可以看出他平时经常操劳；他的头发垂到扭曲的鼻梁上，让盖勒特想起了那个夏季他不知好歹的弟弟在葬礼上对他进行的伤害；他还记得远在奥地利的自己听说后直接用魔杖将自家墙体的一部分弄塌了。

啊，那段年少的时候，他都快忘了。忘记自己逃跑之后是怎么失魂落魄，多少次纠结是不是要回去向阿不思道歉呢，毕竟他从来都不讨厌阿利安娜。

但是什么阻碍了他，是他潜意识的愧疚，他的冲动，他没有办法在面对阿不思了。

想到这些，他征伐的力度加大了。身下的男人将枕头的两侧并拢在一起捂住了自己的眼睛，锁骨和胸膛都是湿淋淋的汗水，下体的肉穴不自觉的颤抖收紧，脚趾向上蜷缩着，半挺直的性器兴奋的冒出透明的液体。

哦，他爱他。

盖勒特倾下身体吻了邓布利多柔软的唇瓣，他两条修长的腿被自己架到肩膀上，这个姿势方便他可以更深层次地侵入，他滚烫的精液可以毫无阻拦的席卷进温暖的巢穴，享受着灵与肉的完美结合。

没有人再会给他这样的感觉，纵使这么多年来无数人的前仆后继都不及十六岁那年遇到的人。

**他无比确认。**

“杀了我。”

邓布利多趴在他的胸膛上，他们静静的感受着这份来之不易的平静。

听着自己心脏猛烈的跳动声，他温柔的摩挲着红色的发顶，又重复了一遍，“杀了我，一切就都结束了。”

邓布利多疑惑地抬起头，他从盖勒特的眼中看见了自己的倒影。

一声轻叹，白巫师拿起了魔杖。外面绿色的树叶透过阳光晃动的盖勒特眼角发烫。

“除你武器——”

现在，老魔杖是那个人的了。

◇

“主人，你该醒了。”

文达的脸就在盖勒特的上空，黑魔王的瞳孔划过一丝惊愕，他不可思议地看着自己的卧室，整个人恍像隔世一般。

又失败了。

盖勒特不明白，经历决战的第一次，他和邓布利多双双折损。轮回的第一次他实施了缴械咒赢了白巫师，而上一次他主动让邓布利多打败了自己，为什么都不能让他回到现实呢？

这件事情还有别的结果吗？

“主人，我准备好了咖啡。”文达试探性的询问了一嘴，“您还好吗？”

盖勒特回过神来，“我很好，文达。咖啡先放一放吧。”

文达点了点头，作势就要走出去。突然盖勒特叫住了她。

“你觉得……我是否和以前不一样了？”

黑魔王从未如此问过她。文达不明白，她走回盖勒特的身边，语气轻柔道，“您不应该质疑自己。”

最了解他的部下一下子就击中了他心里所想，但他无法像文达诉说他所经历的一切。

他直接踏出了纽蒙迦德堡，也不管外面有多少圣徒在等着他。

走在街上，盖勒特听到了路边隐隐传来的吸气声，有人认出他来了。毕竟盖勒特•格林德沃的脸已经挂在通缉版面和最令人恐惧的巫师面孔头条整整好多年了。

天生享受着别人对他的忌惮与恐惧是常事。但他现在想的是自己不能如此草率了，他斟酌着要对邓布利多说的话，或许这也会是个转机。

“先生，您需要一张报纸吗？”

突然一个报童拦住了他，露出天真无邪的笑容。盖勒特感到一阵心烦，他刚要举起魔杖让这碍事的小孩走远点，却不经意瞥到报纸版面的一角。

**黑魔王的前世今生，不为人知的残酷一面。伟大的邓布利多是否能阻止他。**

他这才注意到自己已经很久没有看过报纸了，多久，一年两年？因为那些无聊的报道都在写一些没有新意索然无味的东西，比如他在那里发生了暴乱，又有多少魔法部的成员谴责他。

以前的他可不是那样的，他会给自己准备一杯雪莉酒或者松子酒，他很偏爱这样的味道。然后再给自己放几首肖邦或者施特劳斯的古典乐，时不时他还会向英国那边的眼线打听打听最近霍格沃兹的校长做了些什么。

当然不是丰功伟绩，他和邓布利多对彼此的成就早就不感兴趣了。主要是私下里，喜爱甜食的校长又从蜂蜜公爵那里进了多少货，他把它们藏进办公室的抽屉里，偶尔还会被他拿出来奖励学生。

而这些小细节都会被圣徒事无巨细的转达给他，看来邓布利多没想折损盖勒特对他这方面的观察。

咳！那么已经多久没这样过了？

盖勒特不敢想，他只是默默收回了想要施咒的手。“给我拿一份报纸吧，多谢。”

男孩将报纸塞进他的手里，“祝您今日愉快。”礼貌鞠了一躬后，他便一溜烟的跑走了。

戈德里克山谷的八月对盖勒特来说会是无法忘怀的，至少在1899年的夏天是那样的。

他得承认，抛去一切外界的因素，这里仍然给他一种当年的感觉。

或许他不该急着去解决那一切。

一位妇人在栅栏旁匆匆走过，她的胳膊上挎着花篮，裙子是黑色的斑点。她很老了，头发也是花白的，但精神头似乎很足。

盖勒特觉得她有点眼熟。

“不好意思。”他走过去，试图让自己看起来礼貌一些。“请问我可以买一束你的花吗？”

或许拿着花面对邓布利多会好一点。

“当然。”老妇人布满皱纹的手伸向了花篮里的百合，“好久不见，盖勒特。”

盖勒特瞪圆了眼睛，“……你……”

十八岁那年的回忆忽然在脑海中接踵而至。

**“Will you die? Just a little。”**

**（你们会至死不渝吗，哪怕只有一点点？）**

当年他不耐烦拉着男孩离开的时候，那老妇人将脸隐藏在兜帽里，貌不经意地问了一句。

**“Yes, we will。”**

**（是的，我们会。）**

他一边离开一边高喊。“你不能这么随便和女巫说话，违背了诺言是要被惩罚的。”年轻的邓布利多趴在他耳边，虽然有所顾虑但脸蛋还是因为盖勒特的话而变得红扑扑的。

不过眼前的妇人压根不是什么女巫，年长的盖勒特识别出了那层伪装。

**（死神）**

他的眼睛里倾泻出杀意，维持的良好形象几近崩塌。他几乎是要将魔杖指到老妇人的脑门中央，“别来搅扰我——”

但老妇人对盖勒特的气愤熟视无睹，她将花交到他的手上后便化成消散的碎片消失不见了。

他被死神戏耍了。

这是盖勒特的第一个念头。

他气势汹汹的来到了山崖，在邓布利多惊诧的眼神中将他推倒入床。手里的百合花早就被他不知道扔到哪里去了。

男人的衣服被他扒的精光，粉嫩的乳头被揉搓的红肿不堪，腿间被强硬地挤入粗大的肉棍，邓布利多被这疯狂的侵入折磨地喘不过气来。他只能一遍一遍呼唤着盖勒特的名字，“住手，求你。”

他们一直维持着后入的姿势，所以盖勒特看不清他的脸。高潮的那一刻，邓布利多的身体如筛子一般剧烈的抖动起来，盖勒特猛地清醒了。他倒吸了一口凉气，将邓布利多的身体翻转过来。

巫师的眼里都是红色的血丝，苍白的脸上划过一道道泪痕。他梳整好的红发垂落，像极了第一次跌落悬崖的样子。

盖勒特的喉咙像是被塞进去了哑药，他想道歉，却一个字也说不上来。

他再一次伤害了他。

◇

短小的棺木上洒满了褐色的泥土，淡黄色的百合花在充满阴沉气氛的葬礼上格外醒目，爱人赤褐色的头发像极了枯败的树枝残屑。盖勒特透过预言的眼眸目睹了这一切，他刚刚下了抵达到奥地利的火车，距离他逃离戈德里克仅仅隔了三天。

他什么都没拿，除了《诗翁彼豆故事集》。

他与无数人擦肩而过，巫师们的谈论声与脚步声嘈杂地挤进他的耳朵。突然有谁撞了他一下，那包装精致的书籍滚落在地上，他只好压下想要辱骂的心情将手伸向那被他和他的恋人翻过无数次的故事。

忽然他的嘴角尝到了一丝咸味，有冰凉的水珠滴到他的脸上。

书籍停留在某一页，黑色的印刷字体因为“沙沙”落下的雨滴而变得模糊，渐渐地打湿了一整页的纸张。

那些外界的混乱都好像一瞬间寂静无声了，盖勒特的手就那么悬在空中，那些字就好像活过来一样钻进他的脑海。

——老大是一位好战的男子汉，他要的是一根世间最强大的魔杖：一根在决斗中永远能帮主人获胜的魔杖，一根征服了死神的巫师值得拥有的魔杖！死神就走到岸边一颗接骨木树前，用悬垂的树枝做了一根魔杖，送给了老大。

——老二是一位傲慢的男子汉，他决定继续羞辱死神，想要的是能够让死人复活的能力。死神就从岸上捡起一块石头给了老二，告诉他这块石头有起死回生的能力。

——然后死神问最年轻的老三要什么。老三是最谦虚也是最聪明的一个，而且他不相信死神。因此他要一件东西，可以让他无论走到哪里死神都找不到他。死神极不情愿地把自己的隐形衣给了他。

他读过那么多次死亡圣器的经过，怎么会忘记了呢？

文达看了一眼怀表的时间，9点15分。她几乎一晚上没睡，她煮好了咖啡并朝盖盖勒特的卧室走去。焦灼和激动几乎要侵蚀住女巫的心。忽然盖勒特穿戴整齐的从房间里出来，她刚要张口询问，盖勒特便握住了她的肩膀。

他兴奋极了，嘴里不断呢喃着，“我明白了，我明白了。”

对于盖勒特来讲，度过八月十五号这一天不再漫长了。他这次醒过来依旧是熟悉的摆设，熟悉的房间。但一切都似乎不一样了，因为那个充满水汽的梦境。

他梦到了自己回到奥地利的那一天，那个他明知道邓布利多无比悲伤却没有陪在他身边的一天。

**还有十五岁的他在霍格沃兹的每一天。**

他会解决这一切，但在此之前，他还有事情要做。

他微笑地和每一个人道别，文达、阿伯纳西、麦克道夫……他抚摸了陪伴自己好多年的夜骐脊背，他轻柔地接过男孩递来的报纸，漫步到戈德里克的村庄，他和蔼地朝老妇人要了手中的花束。

这次老妇人没有离开，她态度温和的询问，“你还会回来找我吗？”

—— **解决了这一切之后。**

“是的。”

这次他不会违背诺言了。

他将百合花包裹在了一个漂亮的纸袋里，走向了他一直都应该去的地方。

阿利安娜的墓碑。

“对不起。”

盖勒特将花束放在最上面，照片上的女孩温柔的笑着。

“我其实不讨厌你，我只是嫉妒，嫉妒阿不思的心里有你们，还有那个笨拙的大山羊。阿尔他真的很……很爱你……”

而他竟然一直不自知。

“我们其实早就获得死亡圣器了，我们对战的武器——老魔杖；我轻视了死神，就像是故事里的老二，而至于……那段虚拟的世界，那个博格特真的很像一件隐身衣。”

“他想给我披上隐身衣，避免死神发现我，避免死神将我带入轮回，他什么都知道。但我的自作主张把它打破了。”

“那场大战其实还是我输了，因为我死在了他的怀里。”

盖勒特站在墓碑前，他缓缓蹲下，就像一个普通的小老头一样在这里絮絮叨叨。他白金色的头发随风舞动，异色的瞳孔竟露出了一丝老态。

——“安息吧。”

时间过去了很久，他可以感受到天色变暗，寒意侵入身体，风声在耳边越来越大。他没有去见邓布利多，他就要错过决战了。

原来一切的源头都是他只想着逃离，没有想过解决。

他都活了半辈子了，一举一动却和十六岁的他有什么区别。

“盖……你为什么在这里？”

他僵直了身体，慢慢的回过头去，邓布利多就站在不远处吃惊的看着他。

“我以为你不会来了……”

这是最后一次了吧，盖勒特朝白巫师伸出了手，那一刻他的泪水几乎要涌出眼眶。

怀里的恋人刚好可以将下巴放在他的肩膀上，盖勒特收紧了臂膀。

“对不起，让你这么晚知道，是我的错。”

“我爱着你，一直都是。”

他们可以团圆了。

**Author's Note:**

> 肉体分离，精神团圆，我写的是HE！！！
> 
> 违背死神诺言灵感源于恐怖游轮
> 
> 写的我要麻爪了，喜欢请告诉我吧，多谢多谢！


End file.
